


Argument Turned Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: With Kyuubi having a body of her own, Kushina can’t help but get pissed off at her roommate sometimes. This time, however, that anger turned to love.





	Argument Turned Love

Walking out of her bedroom in the middle of the night while wearing nothing but a light red nightgown, the last thing Kushina had expected to see was her partner in battle, and roommate, Kyuubi walking around without a stitch of clothing on like she owned the place. Of course, the first thing to always come to there redhead’s mind was just how beautiful the demoness’ body was. Slightly dark skin like she had worked up a tan over the past week and a half, white hair, white fluffy ears, and nine white tails to match. It made the young woman a beautiful contrast with herself that seemed to always have a cocky attitude. “Damnit, Kyuubi! How come every night, I find you walking around like this? Last week, you had brought Minato home! I thought I told you I didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.”   
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault that everyone finds me so damn perfect. I can’t even leave the house without getting ogled like I’m some fucking piece of meat. When was the last time you had a man look at you that way?” The nine tailed fox smiled and slowly licked her lips, turning around with a cocky smile as she finally faced Kushina, her yellow eyes shining bright in the near pitch black of night. “It’s no wonder Minato left you.”   
  
“What?” The question left Kushina like a dagger flying through the air, her voice cold and uncaring. “You know damn well that I left that perverted bastard after what he did.”   
  
“I don’t see what the problem is. He wanted to get you pregnant and help you raise the family you always wanted. Or is that why you two split? See, I don’t really remember because I actually liked him. He made you smile but you just had to fuck it up.” The naked woman placed a hand on her hip as she stood in place, her tails swishing back and forth in the air. “I swear, you’d be a fucking dipshit if you weren’t so gorgeous.”   
  
“Will you just shut the fuck-” Kushina froze as her brain processed the word gorgeous. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Slowly stomping over to the fox demon she had known for so long now, still able to keep under reign after all their time together despite their seal being split. “You’re just trying to make me happy so I’ll shut up, aren’t you? You always pull this trick!” The young redheaded woman stared into her roommate’s bright yellow eyes, noticing the slits in them dash back and forth like she was examining her features. “Why are you such a bitch, Kyuu-” Before she could even finish her train of thought, the jinchuriki found her lips captured in a quick but heated kiss by the white-haired woman.   
  
Kyuubi watched with a soft chuckle as Kushina stumbled backward and fell to the floor, her tails pointing at the woman as she popped her hips in place. “Fufufufu. If I knew that would shut you up, I would’ve done it ages ago!~” The dark-skinned woman swayed her hips as she walked up to her old host, crouching down on the floor and straddling the woman’s lap. “God, you’re so easy…” Bringing her claws to Kushina’s chin, the white-tailed fox dragged her hand down the other woman’s torso, cleanly tearing the nightgown she was in and earning a sharp and heavy gasp from the redhead. “Maybe now you’ll grow some fucking guts. Or I’ll just end up-”   
  
Kushina quickly reached her neck forward and sank her teeth into the demon fox’s busty chest, earning a loud and shameless moan from the other woman as the two rolled over until she was on top. Hot and heavy breaths left her lips as she stared daggers at the demoness, fuming in rage at the comment and wanting to get back at her somehow. “Fuck you, Kyuubi! All you do is talk shit and think you’re the best in the world! But who’s been the one keeping you under a god damn collar since you were forced into me?!” The redhead cocked her head back into the air above her head, bringing it down and slapping the other woman across the cheek, the sound echoing through their home together. “If it wasn’t for me… If.. If I hadn’t been forced to be your host…”   
  
“So it’s my fault now?” Kyuubi kept her face turned from the impact of the slap, her dark cheek changing red from just how hard she was hit. One tail slapped the ground around them, causing Kushina to turn and look at it. “So, it’s my fault that we’ve been stuck together all this time?” Anger slowly started to take over her voice as another tail slapped the floor, four out of her nine tails wrapping around Kushina’s limbs and slowly lifting her into the air. “You’re one stupid bitch, aren’t you?” Her yellow eyes slowly shifted red as she finally turned to look at the woman who slapped her, spitting a small amount of blood onto the redhead’s cheek. “You’ve held me in place for nearly three decades now. I think it’s time I put you in yours….”   
  
That was all Kushina needed to hear to feel a hint of fear rush through her, knowing that her chakra could contain the demoness but not being able to actually do anything with it since she was hoisted in the air without any chance of getting away. “N-Now come on, Kyuubi… You don’t have to do anythi-” The young woman’s mouth was suddenly stuffed full with a tail, her ripped nightgown finally falling off of her body and leaving her stark naked just like Kyuubi was. She couldn’t force her way out of this, she couldn’t call for help, she couldn’t even struggle properly with her body slowly being spread in the air.   
  
“You really are an idiot, aren’t you? I didn’t stay for some stupid reason like your special chakra or the thought of you being able to control me….” The fox’s white ears flicked as her sixth tail traveled along Kushina’s thigh, inching its way closer and closer to her exposed cunt. “I stayed because I wanted to. Twenty plus years of dealing with your shit and watching you grow up from that weak little shit of a child you were into the strong and independent woman you are now.” A heavy sigh left the now red-eyed woman’s lip as she pushed that sixth tail deep into her old host’s tight cunt, earning a muffled but loud scream of pleasure from her. “You just never understood that, did you? You were the reason I stayed. Waking up to a well-made breakfast every morning, sparring in the afternoon…”   
  
Kushina watched and writhed in the air as the demoness’ face actually started to show a hint of sadness, like she wasn’t wanting to actually harm her. Something inside of her snapped, causing her to bite down on the fluffy tail in her mouth as hard as she could, actually trying to bite it off. However, she was quickly dropped to the ground and the moment her feet hit the floor, she lunged toward Kyuubi. With ease, the redhead pinned the other woman down on her back with her cunt resting atop her face and soft lips, a smile coming to her own as she ran her hand through those bright white locks. “Then fucking say something from now on, damnit! The amount of times I’ve had to listen to you shout about how you wanted to leave just because of some little thing… The amount of times I almost let you out of fear that arguing would just make things worse…” Without meaning to, the young woman gripped down tightly on the head she was sitting on, slowly grinding her hips back and forth in a feign attempt to assert her dominance over the other woman. “I hated it! I fucking wanted to kill you or reseal you so many times…”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Kyuubi quickly forced Kushina off of her face but didn’t throw her across the room or roll them over, but instead let her host rest against her body. Their breasts squished against each other like balloons as she held the redhead close to her naked form, her red eyes slowly changing back to their natural yellow. Without saying a word, the demoness sank her sharp teeth into her roommate’s neck, actually drawing blood compared to the bite she had to withstand earlier. It was easy to do with her fangs, actually able to taste the blood as she held Kushina tightly against her body, almost like she was trying to squeeze her hard enough to break her back.   
  
“Ah! Ow! Damnit, will you stop!?” Kushina gaped and took a deep breath when the fox demon finally let go of her, fighting for the air that escaped her lungs during the squeeze. “What is wrong with you?! Why are you-” The young woman stopped as she noticed a tear actually in the demoness’ eyes, only ever having seen it happen a few times now in their time together. “Don’t you dare start with that fake crying shit.”

 

With tears still in her eyes, Kyuubi swung a tail around her body and used it to slap Kushina hard enough to knock the woman to the floor, her tails once again wrapping around her body. “Just shut the fuck up. When I’m done with you, you’re going to wish you had been my pet for all of those years we spent together.” Bringing a hand to her face to wipe the tears from her eyes, the white-tailed demon forced three of her free tails into each of the redhead’s respective holes, earning another loud scream of pain and pleasure from her and leaving her with two free tails. Of course, those two tails weren’t going to go to waste, both of them slowly and gently grinding against the demoness’ holes.

 

In one swift moment, Kushina knew that the crying had been real, that Kyuubi was actually upset that this was happening, and that she was in a world of trouble in her current position. Over and over and over again, the thick and fluffy tails pumped in and out of her tight holes, reaching into her womb and the deepest part of her rear end while the air was almost sucked from her lungs by the tail that ravaged her through. It had been a good year since pleasure like this had coursed through her, even when she was dating Minato. Though, this moment, this anger and genuine emotion the two were sharing somehow dulled it, making her want to have this happen another way. However, the only real options in this moment were to give into her anger again or to accept what was happening to her and figure things out later. Unfortunately for her, figuring out later meant that Kyuubi would push her to a point where she wouldn’t care anymore.   
  
“Sometimes, I really wish we couldn’t been doing something like this all these years.” That was all the demoness found in herself to say as she ravaged her roommate’s holes, all three of her tails pumping into her holes like there was no tomorrow, finding every sweet spot she could to drive Kushina over the edge. Of course, as one of her own tails slowly pushed into her own wet cunt and tight asshole, a soft and blissful moan left her lips. It was a nice feeling, on she hadn’t felt since bringing Minato back into their home just to spike Kushina. But this was something that just wasn’t going to feel the same. It was going to feel better. And she knew that the moment she curved one of her tails to hit her g-spot, shuddering in place as she watched the redhead writhe in the air like toy.   
  
The raw emotion and anger fueling her body only made everything so much better, so much hotter. Kushina couldn’t escape it, even at the tail in her mouth pulled out just as things started to go dark around her, her eyes locked on the yellow glow that was staring at her. Even as the strand of spit that connected her lips to the tail in front of her broke, she was left to do nothing but take in deep breath after breath. It was almost a nightmare, being dominated like she was some kind of slut by someone she cherished and trusted so much. But, when her lips were caught in another heated and passionate kiss, everything around her seemed to stop, even the pleasure that was building and pushing her to a powerful orgasm. “K-Kyuubi… I…”   
  
“I hate you… So much… But at the same time… You’re the single best thing to happen in my life. Despite all your bitching and your attitude.”   
  
“Look who’s talking.”   
  
They weren’t meant to, but the women shared a quick smile as they were lost in each other’s eyes, the anger still coursing through them, but the raw emotion and pleasure pushing it back down. Both of them had a gentle blush staining their cheeks as they started at the other, tails pumping into both of their asses and tight cunts and making them moan quietly as they looked at the other one. However, Kushina was the one who broke the silence between them. “Let me down, Kyuubi…”   
  
Despite the pleasure that coursed through them both and the urge to cum being just on the horizon, the demoness did as she was told, slowly lowering Kushina back down to the floor and immediately wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck. “You’re such a bitch, you know that?”   
  
“Hey, I’m not the mass murdering demon fox, am I?~” Kushina chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around the white-tailed woman’s waist, their breasts once again squishing together before they shared a soft kiss, the anger seemingly fading from them as their lips danced together. However, after a moment, the redhead pulled away from the kiss and dropped down to her knees. In a flash, her lips were wrapped around the demoness’ clit, her tongue circling around it while two fingers slowly worked their way inside of the tight hole. If this was going to happen and one, or both, of them were was going to cum, all of the power she had borrowed from Kyuubi over the years made it worth making her cum.   
  
Of course, with the new sense of bliss and ecstasy building up within her, Kyuubi’s tails lashed in the air in every direction they could that didn’t touch anything. It felt so good, far better than she could’ve imagined, even with the fact that they were actually harming each other only a short bit before. Throwing her head back and screaming in pure bliss, the demon fox got closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm with each lick, kiss, and bite that fell upon her lower lips, all of it making her shudder with desire. “I-I’m so close, Kushina. I swear, if you stop now, I’m gonna-” A sharp and surprised gasp left the white-haired woman’s lips as she felt a finger push into her asshole, causing her tails to stop and stand up straight and pushing her to the orgasm she desired.   
  
Kushina kept her mouth still as she continued to finger the demon fox’s tight ass, having expected her to cum and that be the end of it. However, when the demoness started riding her face as she came, coating her soft features in her arousal, the redhead didn’t flinch, taking it and making sure her partner enjoyed herself thoroughly. Of course, after a few moments, when Kyuubi had finally stopped grinding against her face, the young woman slowly pulled away and sighed. “Did you really have to ride my face like that? You couldn’t just accept the orgasm?”   
  
“Well, it’s not my fault that you feel so good! You’re the one who made me cum, after all!” The dark-skinned woman stomped her foot, her tails slowly wrapping around her body to cover herself and hold herself up with her legs shaking. “You don’t have to complain about it, you know…” Kyuubi pouted quietly as she crossed her arms under her chest, turning her head to look away from Kushina as the redhead finally rose to her feet. “But, what about you? Do you really think that we’re going to stop just because you made me cum?”   
  
“No shit, Kyuubi. We’ve got a mission tomorrow. Now, get your ass in my room.” Kushina placed a soft kiss on the white-haired woman’s cheek before stepping past her, making her way toward her bedroom and picking up her ripped nightgown along the way. “The least you can do is cuddle with me tonight for tearing my favorite nightgown. Or you can be a bitch and stay up all night. Your pick.” The redhead smirked as she walked into her room, licking her arousal-coated lips as she waited to see what the demon fox would do.   
  
Growling quietly to herself, her blush only getting worse, Kyuubi stormed her way into Kushina’s room and slammed the door behind her. “Fine! If it’ll get you off my fucking back!” The white-tailed woman crawled into her roommate’s bed and wrapped both her arms and her tail around the redhead’s body, pulling her close enough to place another kiss on her lips. “If you ever try to guilt trip me into something again, I’m going to rip your throat out.”   
  
“Yeah, and Minato’s going to be the next Hokage. Shut up and get some sleep.” Despite still having the previous build up of pleasure, Kushina knew better than to give in to what Kyuubi wanted. She was going to make what happened tonight happen again, under her own terms and without the anger and pain.


End file.
